An antenna is a device that may be used to transmit or receive electromagnetic waves. The electromagnetic waves may be signals that carry information. The antenna may receive a signal by collecting electromagnetic waves in an electrical mode of a transmission line. The antenna may transmit a signal by converting the transmission line electrical mode into electromagnetic waves in free space. Antennas often use waveguides to transmit the electromagnetic waves. The electromagnetic waves have a polarization that may need to be known and controlled. Antennas may be vertically or horizontally polarized with respect to earth. The two polarizations may need to be separated or isolated from each other because they may contain different signals or information. In the case of high density antennas, the antenna feed may include two waveguides attached to an antenna feed horn. The waveguides may be bent in the same plane to minimize antenna pattern distortions. The waveguides may have additional bends to attach the waveguides to the feed in a way that accepts two orthogonal polarizations. Accordingly, there is a need to rotate the polarization of electromagnetic waves in a feed while minimizing the loss and size of the antenna feed horn, while also providing a large bandwidth of operation.